The Ring: A Story of True Love
by LadyLeafHo
Summary: How young is too young to decide who you want to spend the rest of your life with? At the tender age of 13, Ash is ready. Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

One-hundred, two-hundred, three-hundred, four-hundred, five hundred, six-hundred, six-hundred and fifty, seven-hundred. Seven hundred dollars.

Ash Ketchum counted the large wad of cash that had been collecting in his backpack for years. Three years to be exact; since he started his adventure at the

tender age of 10. Ash had never thought that he'd be a hundredaire. To a kid, no, even to an adult; that was a lot of money. The young Pokemon master stood in

front of a long case of jewelry; meticulously eyeing the wide array of brilliantly sparkling rings.

"Young man! We're going to have to ask you to leave. The Celadon City jewelry boutique is catered to, well, a more priveleged class than someone such as

yoursel-" The saleswoman's gave Ash the once-over, examining his soil-infused denim pants, tattered green gauntlets, and washed out blue vest.

"I'm plenty priveleged, ma'am. Now, why don't you do your job and show me the rings I could buy with... this much money." Ash unfolded his hands which

tighly grasped the mini fortune he'd accumulated so devotedly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, young ma-, my good sir. Direct your attention over to this compartment." The jewelry saleswoman's eyes lit up at the sight of the the

teenager's money. Catching herself salivating, she pulled out a glass box containing ten gleaming diamond rings ranging from five hundred to seven hundred

dollars.

"I...I'll take that one, ma'am." Ash had to catch his breath. This was the moment he'd been anticipating for months. The moment where he'd pick out a ring for

his soon-to-be fiance, god willing. This was the perfect one, too.

"The rare blue diamond, hm? An oustanding choice, money- UH, I mean sir. She'll be in heaven!"

"What'd you call me?"

"Sir. I called you sir. Now let me wrap this up for you. Black or Red gift box?"

"Red definitely. She's got a really...well, her personality is on fire." The young Pokemon master glanced down at his feet, blushing.

"What's her name?"

"Hey, what?She asked.! What kinda personal question is that?! I'm not gonna tell you her-" His face was beat red.

"I'm stamping her name on the top of the gift box. What's her name?"

"Oh...Her...name. Well, it's...Misty."


	2. Chapter 2

Ash, Misty and Brock walked on a forest trail toward Fuschia city, the home of the Poison Gym. It was a very hot and muggy day.

"Holy Magmar, it's hot out here." Brock wiped the sweat beads off the top of his forehead.

"It's nothing we can't brave!" Misty raised a clenched fist, unyielding to the sizzlingly hot weather conditions. Though her hair was fiery orange, she had a

penchant for water pokemon. "Right, Ash?"

"Hmm. Hm? Oh, yeah. I agree." Ash, though he was covered with sweat, was unphased by the sweltering sauna. His thumbs twiddled around and around

nervously. *What am I gonna say, what am I gonna wear, what's SHE gonna say?* He got down on one knee in a split-second motion and mouthed will you

marry me, then got right back up. This motion was repeated 5 times over.

"Ash, what are you doing?!" Misty put her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Misty, forgot you were uhhh. Yeah! I was doing my daily exercises. Gotta keep up my strength!" Ash repeated the motion of getting down on one knee,

switching knees in a rhythmic pattern. "See?"

"Ash, Misty look! A lake!" Brock excitedly pointed at the lake, looking over at Misty and Ash before racing off to the dreamy oasis. The body of water had a

little sandy beach that stretched about 15 feet from the lake.

"Brock! Wait for us!" Misty ran ahead to catch up to Brock. Noticing Ash wasn't coming, she turned around. "Ash, aren't you gonna swim with us? Come on!"

Misty ran back and grabbed Ash by his gloved hand.

"M...Misty?" Ash looked down at their linked hands. *Damn. I wish I wasn't wearing a glove*

Misty and Ash, the redhead leading, ran down the sloping forestland to the small-scale beach. Misty then released Ash's hand.

"Misty, what are you doing?!" Ash's eyes widened in shock but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Well you can't expect me to walk around in wet clothes, Ash!" Off came Misty's cream yellow crop top, denim short shorts and red suspenders. Underneath, she

was wearing a blue bra and panties. It appeared as a bikini. "You too, Ash. Unless you want to swim in your clothes. That's how I found you when we first met!"

Misty laughed playfully. "Last one in is a rotten Eggxecute!"

"Hold on, Misty! Slow down, I have to-" Ash tripped, falling over on a gray rock embedded in the sand. "Ouch! Hold up" Ash ran after Misty, removing his

baseball cap, vest, t-shirt and jeans. *Lucky I packed clean underwear. Thanks, mom.* Ash had a pair of tighty whities on. Not exactly the perfect type of

underwear for swimming. Blushing, Ash quickly moved into the water, hiding his lower body so that no one would see his underwear.

"Woooh! This water's a dream." Brock lay on his back in the deadman's float position.

"Hey Ash." Misty hid her hands behind her back playfully.

"Yeah, Misty?" Ash turned his body to face Misty.

"Betcha can't catch me!" Misty splashed Ash with the lake water before taking off, water jetting behind her.

"Wanna bet, redhead?!" Over the past year, Ash's body had become slightly leaner and stronger. He'd grown a bit taller than Misty and was probably the

stronger and faster of the two. Misty was far ahead of Ash, but he was determined to catch her.

"Heeeey, Aaaaash! The water's deeper over here! Look." Misty dove under the water, her entire body going under; not even her feet stuck out.

"Misty! That's not safe! Quit playing with my-come on back up. Whatever!. She can't hear me." Suddenly, 60 yards behind Misty, Ash spotted a large blue

object with two glistening red crystals on each side. It was directly on course for Misty. "Holy Magikarp, Misty, get the hell out of the water! Misty!" Misty

was still under the water. Ash knew she couldn't hear. He dove under the fresh water and opened his eyes, spotting Misty doing underwater flips and spins. A

colossal Tentacruel was no less than 15 feet behind Misty. She must have heard the large amount of water being displaced by the poisonous jellyfish, as she

turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty tried to scream but water flooded her mouth and throat. Thinking quickly, the water gym leader took a shrunken pokeball out of

her bra cup. Pressing the pokeball's button, it enlarged. Misty threw it and a Staryu came out.

"Hiyah!" Just as the Tentacruel unleashed its tentacles to arrest Misty, Staryu appeared right under Misty's arms, allowing her to grab it and zoom ahead of the

giant tentacled squid. Unfortunately for Misty, the leviathan's tentacles reached over 50 feet. Misty and her Staryu were wrapped in the toxic barbs and pulled

towards the Ocean's floor. The oversized Tentacruel plummeted deeper and deeper into the abyss. Misty could hardly see the sunlight as she was consumed by

the darkness.

"Piiii-kaaaa-chuuuuu!" Just as Misty had forsaken her last hope, a blinding bolt of electrical discharge crashed right into the titanic squid's head. Its tentacles,

as a reflex, released its prisoners. Pikachu, riding on Ash, riding on squirtle, swam over to Misty and Staryu. Ash gripped Misty's arm and squirtle attempted to

drag them to the surface. There was too much weight for squirtle to swim.

Wasting no time Ash, still gripping Misty's arm, reached over to Misty's other hand and forced her fingers off of the immobile Staryu. 70 pounds of weight

dropped off, allowing the small yet resilient turtle to shoot toward the surface.

"A...ash." Misty coughed up what seemed like gallons of water.

"What Misty? What do you need?" Ash grasped the back of Misty's shoulders with one arm to hold her up, and attentively stroked her soaked hair with his

other.

"Please...save Staryu." Misty passed out, her head turning to the side.

"Brock, I'm gonna need you to watch Misty for me." Ash got up from his kneeling position and sent out his squirtle. "Squirtle, go get Staryu!"

"Squirtle!" The trusty turtle pokemon dived into the water, jetting at an almost-inconceivable speed to catch up to the ever-sinking Staryu.

Ash waited on the beach, praying for Squirtle to resurface with the star-shaped pokemon on its back.

"Ash, get over here! Look at Misty's veins." Brock gripped Misty's arm and turned it over, revealing purple veins traveling all the way up to her shoulder. "She

was poisoned by the Tentacruel. I've seen this on pokemon. She needs to get to a hospital right now."

"Brock, there is no hospital near here! Not anywhere near here! The nearest one is in...where the hell is there a hospital?!" Ash threw his arms up in the air; his

fear quickly heating up to anger.

"Then we have to get her to a pokemon center. They'll have antidotes for this type of poison. Ash, listen. Look at me." Brock, with a gentle hand, forced Ash to

gaze into his eyes. "We're gonna get through this."

Ash broke free of the Pewter City gym leader's touch and pushed him away. "I know WE'RE gonna be fine! You think I'm worried about you? Worried about

myself? It's Misty whose gonna die if we don't hurry!"

Splash, crash, Ash heard the sound of a creature surfacing. It was Squirtle and Staryu.

"Squirtle!" the reptilian creature squirted a stream of water out of its mouth.

"Squirtle! Staryu! Squirtle, I, you're the best pokemon a guy could wish for. And Staryu..." Ash knelt on the ground to examine Misty's Staryu. Its normally-

gleaming red light was a dark, murky red.

"Come on, Staryu. Get up. I know you're dazed, but you're okay. Misty needs you, Staryu."

Staryu did not react. Ash began to push down on its red jewel in a cpr-like motion.

"Come - on - wake - up - Star - yu." Ash's hands overlapped, pressing harder and harder into Staryu's lightless crystal.

"Misty-will-never-ever-forgive-me-GET-UP-STARYU" Ash gave one final press, putting all of his weight into it. His hand smashed through the crystal, coating

his hands in a thick crimson liquid ooze. Ash quickly withdrew his hands and backed away.

"Ash, what's wrong? Ash?" Brock's face turned into one of horror as he gazed upon the result of what had just taken place. Staryu's red jewel was broken. Red

liquid oozed out onto the sand.

"Oh god. Oh god. Misty'll never forgive me!" Ash held his body with his arms, as if to restrain himself.

"You, you just killed a pokemon and you're worried about what Misty will think about you?!" Brock stomped over to Ash and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Get

up. Come over here and look." Brock pulled Ash to his feet.

"No! I didn't. I didn't do it. Staryu'll be okay. We'll just take him to a pokemon center and- and." Tears began to flood down Ash's cheeks. "Come on, we have to

get them to a pokemon center. Misty and Staryu." Ash took a pokeball from his backpack, which lay on the sand, and threw it at the lifeless Star pokemon. The

ball bounced off it and onto the beach.

"You can only return a living pokemon to a pokeball, Ash." Brock walked over to Misty and picked her up bridal-style. "You can keep trying to save a dead

pokemon, or save someone whose still got a chance."

Ash quickly redressed in his jeans, t-shirt, vest and baseball cap. He put Misty's clothes and shoes in his backpack. From his backpack, he pulled out a red gift

box. The name "Misty" was stamped on top in a shiny golden ink. *We've still got a chance*


	3. Chapter 3

"What in Johto happened here?!" Nurse Joy took one look at Misty and gasped, exclaiming the previous question.

"I- w-we went swimming and she got attacked and her Staryu and I...I killed it! Look at my hands!" Tears streamed down Ash's face as he lifted his hands to

show the young nurse.

"She was stung by a very large Tentacruel. She needs an antidote. I know this is a pokemon center, but she'll be - dead soon if you don't administer something."

Brock, still holding Misty, gulped before uttering the word "dead." He did not fully realize the gravity of the situation until he said that heavy word.

"I understand . Sweetie-" Nurse Joy placed her hand on Ash's forearm. "I'm gonna need you to sit on one of those big comfy chairs over in the waiting room and

collect yourself. I understand that it's been very hard and harrowing for you. She must be very dear to you." Nurse Joy took Ash by the arm and began to lead

him over to the waiting room.

"I'm not a damn kid! I'm not gonna leave her until I know she's okay!" Ash jerked his arm away from the red-haired nurse. *Red hair. Like Misty.* "I mean, I'm

sorry, miss. It's just...I've grown up a lot over the past 3 years and...being out in the world, seeing my pokemon grow up and leave me. Missing them but

knowing that it's for the best. Being without her, my mom. And him, my damned dad. Don't even get me started on him." Ash, closing his eyes, rubbed his

temples with his hand. "Look, I just want to stay with her and Brock."

"Well now that you've collected yourself-" Nurse Joy smiled "Of course you can stay with your friends. Chansey one, get a stretcher! Chansey two, get me the

strongest anti-venom injection. It's in the 5th drawer and is bright yellow!"

The first Chansey brought a stretcher, on which Brock promptly lay the unconscious girl. Nurse Joy wheeled the stretcher into the ER while Brock and Ash

followed closely.

"Hey, you said the strongest anti-venom. That's what you told Chansey to get. Does she really need that?" Brock asked unassuredly. "Because, I know that stuff

can have, you know, side effects."

"Yes, it can have side effects. You have to take the good with the bad. Do anything you can to save someone's life, even if that means some potential side effects."

Nurse Joy boldly looked ahead, unphased by the possible side effects aforementioned.

"Of course you have to do it no matter what, but we want to know the side effects. Right, Ash?" The previous gym leader looked to Ash for support.

"We'll do anything to save her. Anything. Brock's right, though. We've gotta know." The young Pokemon master looked back at Brock and nodded.

"We don't know for sure if there will be any or what they'll be. We do know, however, that the amount of poison Misty endured is enough to kill her in the next

half hour. To counteract something so powerful we use something called an anti-venom. Anti-venoms are also extremely powerful chemicals. Think of it like a

pokemon battle. If you want to defeat a high-level pokemon you have to send out a high level pokemon. So you have two extremely powerful chemicals in one

body. You can't know what's going to happen! The main side effect is brain damage. It's not normally a very large effect, like affecting her motor skills. It can,

however, lead to personality changes." Nurse Joy stopped in the emergency room. There were some pokemon sleeping in various stretchers and beds. "Chansey

Number 2! Antidote!"

"Chansey!" The second chansey, which looked exactly the same as the first, handed Nurse Joy the syringe filled with neon yellow anti-venom.

"We're ready guys. I'm administering the antidote." Nurse Joy removed 2 white gloves and put them on. She flicked the syringe and yellow liquid spit out.

Taking Misty's purple-veined arm, Nurse Joy penetrated Misty's tricep. As Misty's blood circulated, the purple veins began to fade into her normal beige and

pink skin color. "Her blood had begun to congeal, but now, look." Nurse Joy traced along Misty's arm. "You can see where the blood flow is returning to normal

pace."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ash looked at Nurse Joy with cautious optimism.

"She's going to be okay." The young nurse's face lit up with a warm smile.

"Now! Both of you have to leave. Misty has to rest and get better. We have some rooms for visitors in which you can stay." Nurse Joy hit a light switch,

darkening the room. "Leeet's go."

"Yeah, let's go Ash." Brock began to walk ahead.

"I just...want to say one thing to Misty, if you don't mind." The young pokemon master stood firmly in his spot.

"Do you give me your word that you'll be no longer than 2 minutes?"

"I give you my word."

"Okay! Then, let's go, Brock. I'll show you where you're staying." Nurse Joy lead Brock down the hallway.

Ash walked over and sat on the side of Misty's bed. He gazed at her deeply.

"This is the...the last time I'll be able to touch you, Misty. Last time you'll let me talk to you..." Ash stroked Misty's fiery-red hair. Tears began to fall from his

eyes, down to his cheeks, onto Misty's cheek. Almost like they were both crying. "I'll tell you that it's my fault, that I'm sorry. So sorry. And I am sorry. That

you got hurt. But it's not my fault." His fists clenched "I didn't kill your damn pokemon."


	4. Chapter 4

Vibrant sunlight beamed down through Ash's window. Pidgeys and spearows chirped on the nearby trees. It was a new day. Everything was new again, except

"Misty!" Ash burst up out of his bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt. He made his way down the Emergency ward's corridor until reaching the resting

room.

"Empty! Nurse Joy, her bed is empty! Where's Misty?!" Ash searched around frantically. "She's not in the bathroom either!"

"Good morning, Ash." Nurse Joy yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "You sure are lively this morning. Misty's out in the main lobby."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." The young pokemon master began to rush toward the lobby.

"Oh, Ash! Why don't you put on a shirt first?"

"Oh yeah. It's rude to be undressed in front of a lady, right? I mean, not that you're not a...it's just Misty is...I mean I really...I'll get a shirt on." Ash ran back

down the corridor to his makeshift bedroom, threw on his white t-shirt and rushed to the lobby only to find Misty and Brock chatting jovially. Clenching his

fists, Ash spoke up.

"Hey guys. Misty, Brock."

"Hey Ash! Good morning!" exclaimed Misty. She was in a hospital gown.

"Hey buddy, good morning." A smile adorned Brock's face.

"So, I guess you guys decided to have a big ol' party without Ash. Just go behind his back and have a blast!" Ash wore a smile but his eyes did not show any

warmth.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty turned her head.

"Why'd you go and see Misty wthout me? Hm? You knew I was just as concerned as you, no, even more concerned than you about her. I think you wanted to

see her all by yourself. Have her all to yourself, Brock." Ash walked up to Brock as if to challenge him. He stared down at the older boy.

"Ash! Listen to yourself. You sound crazy." Misty stood up and faced Ash who was still staring at Brock. "Brock couldn't sleep and he got up and came out to the

lobby to watch TV. I woke up feeling horrible and needed a drink. Brock was out here and we started talking and he helped me feel way better."

"Listen, man. I don't see the big deal anyhow. Even if I did decide to see her by myself, it's not like you own her. She's our friend and we're hers." Brock stood up

from his chair and stared the smaller boy down. Ash didn't budge.

"No, you listen, MAN. I don't like your attitude right now, MAN. You purposely got up BEFORE me and wanted to see Misty BEFORE me, MAN. You don't think I

know EXACTLY what's going on here?!" Ash got up in Brock's face and tried to shove him back down in his chair. Brock hit the wall, his head banging it with a

thud.

Anger flooded Brock's entire being. He was seeing red, but knew it was against his best interest to start a fight with a kid. Even if Ash was maturing, he was still

a kid compared to the older Brock.

"Ash, calm down. Nothing is going on here. I care about you so much. Just as much as I care about Brock." Misty rubbed her hand on Ash's forearm to pacify

him. "You just need to do something to take the edge off of this past day." Misty smiled at Ash with a warm smile.

"You think I need to calm down, Misty? Do you know how scared and worried I was for you?" Ash got in Misty's face, grabbing her shoulders "You want me to

CALM DOWN, BITCH?"

"Everybody quiet down! Mr. Ketchum, get out of my Pokemon Center before I call Officer Jenny!" Nurse Joy's hands were on her hips, her eyebrows furrowed in

anger.

"Yeah. I see how this is. I'm the bad guy because I CARE. Lemme get my hat." Ash began to make his way to the corridor.

"No you will NOT be getting your hat, young man! Get out of my Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy blocked the exit with her body, staring down the angry teenager.

Ash stomped his way out of the pokemon center's front entrance. Two girls were entering the building entrance while Ash stormed out in their way.

"Oh well excuuuse me, ladies! Let me get out of your way!" Ash moved to the side and did a slight bow with his arm bent in front of him.

"Oh Ash..." Misty shook her head, her eyes to the ground.

Out of the Pokemon Center, Ash could now view the entire Fuschia city. *Hm, there's the poison gym. I don't have my pikachu with me, though. Damn. Guess

I'll have to find something else to waste the time away. I mean, they want me to "cool down" right? Maybe I'll just cool down forever. Leave them behind. Hm,

what's that?* While drifting around the city, Ash came across a sign advertising a "Safari Zone." *Hm, a Safari zone? Sounds like something I'd be good at. Sign

says it's...over there.* Ash followed the direction the sign pointed in, north, to a pokemon zoo. In the zoo was a potporrui of pokemon Ash had seen and not seen

before. "Voltorb...Chansey...Wow, what's that?" In one of the cages was a horned pokemon with a pouch carrying a baby. "Kangas-khan. I'd lo-ove to have one

of those." Ash made his way into a small building with a big beige sign with green letters reading "THE SAFARI ZONE."

"Hello, sir! How can we help you today?" The woman at the desk wore a huge smile. Ash assumed it wasn't sincere.

"Yeah, I've seen some signs around advertising a Safari Zone. What is it, exactly?" Ash stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around the building.

"I'd be glad to answer your question! What we do is hold any pokemon you may be carrying. We then give you three bags. A bag of bait, a bag of rocks, and a

bag of pokeballs. Use your bait and stones to lure and anger the pokemon, then use a pokeball! Capiche? You keep what you catch and catch what you keep!"

"I got it. Now, is this free?"

"Oh, heavens no! It will cost you...let me see here...500 dollars." The cashier woman remained perky as ever.

Ash groaned "Do you take diamond rings as payment?"

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Look, I can't afford that price. Maybe I'll see you another time." Ash, with his hands in his pockets, began to walk out.

"Wait! We're offering a discount for first time customers! We have a sliding scale for those with...well...lower incomes. What can you pay?"

"I have only, 216 dollars aaaaand...35 cents."

"Sold! Here are your bags. Pokeballs, bait, and rocks. Have fun!"

"Yeah yeah, you too. Whatever." Ash walked through the exit of the building into a large grassy area. He could hear all sorts of noises coming from pokemon.

Pidgeys, Spearows, Beedrills. *Okay, Ash. Just take this path through the grass. If you see a pokemon, put out a piece of bait to lure it, throw a rock to make it

angry and weaken it, then throw a pokeball. Easy, caterpiesy, butterfreezy* Suddenly, behind a stalk of tall grass, appeared a venonat. It wandered onto the

worn path.

Ash lowered his voice, whispering to himself. "Okay, so. I take out a piece of bait." He removed a piece of bait from the bag. "I throw it near the pokemon." He

threw the bait near the Venonat. The bug pokemon wandered over to the bait and began to eat it. "Now I take a rock out and-" Ash noticed the Venonat had

fled with the piece of food. "Damnit! I should have known. These pokemon take guys like me for suckers. Damn Venonat."

Ash walked ahead through the path into a clearing. Directly north of Ash was a large body of water. To the right was more grass and a path. He continued on

the path ahead. In the tall grass, Ash saw a set of horns. *Is that - is it a - a*

"Kanga! Kangas-khaaaan!" A wild Kangashkan hopped out of the tall grass, It began to growl at Ash as he slowly approached. Reaching into the bait bag, Ash

threw out a piece of bait for the Kangaskhan to eat. The parent pokemon proceded to eat the pokemon bait. As it finished the piece, Ash threw a second one, and

a third. *Yeaaaah, get nice and comfy, Kangaskhan. I'm about toooo* "Catch ya!" Ash removed a pokeball from the bag and chucked it at the insatiable

Kangaroo-like pokemon.

One shake. "Come on! I can do it! You can do it, Ash."

Two shakes. "Yes, yes yes! Brock'll be so jealous!" Ash clenched his fist, holding it in front of him.

BOOM. The pokeball unlocked, freeing a quickly skedaddling Kangashkan.

"Next Pokemon I see I'm gonna use a rock. No more Mr. Nice Guy. They're not gonna be taking advantage of Ash Ketchum anymore." Walking on and on, Ash

began to get tired. He sat down by the edge of a small lake-like body of water and sighed. "I'm not gonna go back to them empty-handed, like some loser

pokemon trainer. I'm gonna show them that I can succeed on my own." In determination, Ash clenched his fists and looked toward the sky.

"SQAAAWK!" Hearing a loud squawk behind him, Ash, alarmed, jumped up and turned around to see a Doduo wandering out of the tall grass. Ash was not

going to weedle out of this one. He needed to be daring, fearless, and manly! The young pokemon master quietly plucked a stone from his bag. *What a small

rock. This won't do anything. It's just a pebble. Hell, I bet it wouldn't even feel it.* Scanning the shore of the miniature lake, Ash saw a group of larger rocks;

about the size of golfballs. He dumped out the rocks in the pouch and filled it with the larger ones. The black-haired teen slowly inched his way over to the

seemingly-daft bird. When he was about 10 feet away from it, he chucked one of the stones at it.

"SQAAAAWK!" The rock slammed into the bird's feathered body with a meaty thud; the shocking pain causing the dual-headed pokemon to flee. Feeling some

deep predatory instinct, Ash gave chase. He was the predator, the hunter, the beast; while it was the prey. Through the tall grass they ran, with Ash running at

his top speed to keep up. Grasping a stone firmly in his hand, Ash hurled the stone in a beeline toward the bird's long legs. With a sickening crack, the Doduo

collapsed onto the ground, struggling to get up. Rage had begun to boil in the young pokemon master.

"Shut the HELL up!" Ash tore over to the fallen dual-headed pokemon. Picking a golfball-sized rock out of his sack, he slammed the stone repeatedly onto the

Doduo's fragile necks. Left neck, right neck, left neck. In a bloodied frenzy, the bird's loud squawking turned to deformed gasps for air and shrieks of pain as

the stone bludgeoned each neck's windpipe. Ash's breathing was heavy and heaving. He couldn't stop. Before he knew it, the pokemon was dead.

"Oh my god...oh my god oh my god oh god help me." Ash ran over to the nearby lake and scrubbed his arms and hands clean of the blood. He then splashed the

cool, fresh water onto his ruddy face. The teenager knew he couldn't get the blood stains off of his white t-shirt so he rubbed it in the grass and dirt, covering

the blood stains with grass and dirt stains. *Why? Why did I do that? I'm just so damn angry. Brock made me so angry, talking to Misty like that* "He had no

right!" Ash shouted to himself. *Calm down, Ash. Take deep, deep beaths. 1, inhale, 2 exhale, 3 inhale, 4, exhale.* The young pokemon master made his way

back to the Safari Zone building.

"Did you catch any Pokemon?!" The cashier woman was chipper as ever.

"No. I have to go. Thanks for the discount, ma'aam." Ash ran as fast as he could back to the Pokemon Center. He ran directly to the corridor that lead to his

room and collapsed onto his bed. Hot tears began to fall from Ash's eyes onto his cheeks. Quiet sobs escaped from his mouth, evolving into long wails of inner

pain. He couldn't stop sobbing. "Why am I so di..digusting?"

"Ash?" Misty was walking down the hall and heard Ash in his room. She was dressed in her everyday outfit of shorts, a croptop and suspenders. "Ash, what's

wrong?" The red-headed girl sat down on the bed at Ash's side. "There, there. Shhh. Ash" Misty embraced Ash and lay him down on her lap. She stroked his

hair in a soothing motion. "I know it's been so hard for you. Hard to deal with what happened to me, and, well, you know."

"Misty..." Ash couldn't stop sobbing.

"Yeah?"

"I killed a pokemon."

"No you didn't. A monster did."


End file.
